Santy Klein
by TheLaughingSofa
Summary: It's Christmas, and our supreme Lord Klein-sama is ready for his annual conquest. Will Freyja be able to handle all of Klein's glory?


**Santy Klein**

The following is based on real events. Names have been changed to protect privacy. THIS REALLY HAPPENED IRL.

It was a Tuesday night.

I have always taken it upon myself to deliver presents on Christmas to all my well-behaved harem members. The power of Klein fills them so completely that they are eternally grateful for the gift I bestow to them. The gift…of my body. After giving them my gift the lucky members usually cannot even stand for weeks.

On this particular Christmas—December 25, 2029—only one of my bounty of harem members was well-behaved: my wonderfully endowed Freyja. She's given me the hammer—if you know what I mean—plenty of times before. Tonight will be my turn. I've logged into Alfheim and made all the necessary preparations. The present is neatly wrapped and ready to be opened.

I arrive at Frejya-chan's house. I am almost dripping with anticipation. As is standard, my harem members have no idea whether or not their Lord Klein has deemed them to be naughty or nice. I imagine they are all restless, filled with thoughts of Lord Klein-sama. I knock on the door. No response. Good. Freyja-kun is asleep. Exactly how I want it.

I nimbly climb up the side of her home and reach the chimney with ease. I take a moment outside the chimney to consider the gravity of what will follow. Content with my thoughts, I began my dark descent into her abode. Though the chimney is dark, it will soon be radiant compared to what is to come. Freyja is asleep in a rocking chair. I approach her, my member throbbing already. As it throbs, its immense size rips my pants right off. I am now fully prepared.

I walk around behind her, my erect mass gently brushing her back as I position myself behind her. I reach forward and stroke her hair delicately. She shivers with excitement, still asleep, but no doubt dreaming dreams of her supremely masculine Lord Klein-sama. But that's enough of that—now down to business. I grab her shirt and rip it neatly in two, exposing her voluptuously curvaceous chest. At this moment her eyes shoot open, and she lets out a slight gasp of delighted ecstasy. I cover her eyes, and in my normal booming voice, the very manifestation of manhood, I say "Guess who. Ho ho ho." On the mere words, Freyja-senpai orgasms violently.

Now it's time to get really serious. Freyja throws aside the chair and turns around. She orgasms again at the sight of her Lord Klein-sama. She drops to her knees and immediately grasps my throbbing, veiny member, instigating passionate fellatio. I do not let on any signs of pleasure, lest my subject think that her Lord Klein-sama is easily pleased. Freyja sucks vigorously, but my facial expression does not change. After several minutes, she notices my indifference, and ceases. "Please, Klein-sama, do not leave me. I will do whatever it takes to please you." I reach down, caress her face, then slap her. "You will refer to me only as **LORD **Klein-sama."

"Y-yes, Lord Klein-sama. What may I do to please you now?"

"Well, Freyja-chan…let me show you…by activating one of my sword skills."

I lean forward, my penis now razor-sharp, and press it to her pants. I yell "Blade of Revealing!" at the top of my lungs and her pants disappear into nothing immediately.

I grip onto her shoulders with my muscular man mitts and cast her to the floor. "My grandfather's dying words were to never ride American cars or flying elephants. That doesn't apply to you, this dick is like an elephant and it's about to fly."

My member grew 3 sizes that day. I pin her down and thrust my finger into her moist and warm vagina, feeling all its ridges and grooves, wiggling them in unison as if waving her towards me. The stimulation was too much and Freyja's whole body convulsed with orgasm as my mouth assaulted her nipples one after the other. My tongue writhes over each areola as my teeth gently nibble on her protruding nipple. Freyja-san lets out moan after contented moan.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, Lord Klein-sama, have I been a good girl?"

I ceased his "digital" assault and quickly dash my head to her nether regions. My tongue moves back and forth across each flap of skin as I violently press my face between her legs. Freyja-chan's hand caresses our one true lord's head as he did his work until his holy mouth again uttered speech.

"I'm gonna deliver my present right down your chimney."

I slowly caress her whole body, moving my now-moist fingers up her abdomen, between her breasts, and up her neck. My hand fell there and gripped down and I, at last, thrust my throbbing thickness inside her. The world faded to black as I continue to thrust my glorious man meat into my loyal harem member's vagina. I completely retract my member from within her, lock eyes, and thrust again, as powerfully as I could. Her eyes instantly glaze over as her neck pulls backward. Freyja-san lets out a beautiful scream as I continue to drive my monstrous man meat inside her. With a quick twitch of my powerful and masculine body, I roll over onto my back, penis still safely tucked inside her sweet vagina, and continue copulation with her on top.

Now it is her turn: her hips musically move across my penis as I take the time to rest at catch my breath. Her puny actions do little to excite the god. I place my hand on her neck again and push her off me. I fling her on to her stomach and waltz up behind her. From behind now, I place the deep red head of my schlong on the outside of her dripping vagina and enter her again and again. Her screams increase in volume and passion as she orgasms again. All the more wonderful for the god who is dominating her. With a loud scream, I deliver my present, fluid flies across the room as I dump more than a liter of my golden semen into her destroyed vagina. She cannot handle the pleasure. My faithful follower's voice echo's in my head.

"It's a trap, Klein-sama!"

A butt of smoke envelops her naked body, and when it clears, the sight is even enough to turn my steel schlong flaccid. Standing before me was Thor. He was nearly 20 feet tall, still naked, with my semen still dripping from his nether regions.

"I have been summoned to bestow upon you my legendary hammer. However you are not in need, you wonderfully-endowed samurai. Your skill with hammering must be beyond even mine."

With that Thor disappeared in a blaze of light. I picked my naked body off the floor and retreated up through the chimney. The night sky was lit by my flying, member hanging, and voice shouting:

"A merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!


End file.
